Here with you
by thousand lies
Summary: Sometimes you have to let someone go. I suck at summaries, sorry :/ This is a songfic, kinda...


Ok, so here's the thing: I haven't written anything story related in years and this is kinda my first try again. I heard this song and it totally made me think of Fayana so I sat down and wrote this, whoever reads this needs to listen to the song, like for real it's sooo good! Go listen! watch?v=folcG8z6rmk&list=FLWZYt2xKJX9Es-OfYDwVlWA&index=1&feature=plpp_video

"_Faye" Diana laughed as she fell down on the lawn, Faye on top of her._

"_Told you I was faster" Faye said as she rolled off Diana and lay down next to her, gazing at the sky._

"_You cheated" Diana said, propping herself on her elbow._

"_I did not" Faye smirked._

"_You tackled me, what do you call that?" Diana smiled._

_Faye's eyes lit up as the smile took over Diana's face._

"_I love you you know" she smiled as her fingers wandered over Diana's face._

"_Yeah, I know" Diana smiled as she leaned in to kiss the other witch._

"-aye!"

"What?" the brunette was shaken from her thoughts.

"Is there a reason for me to say?" Diana asked quietly.

Faye wanted to yell at her, wanted to tell her that there was a reason to stay.

More than anything she wanted to tell her she loved her and that she couldn't live without her.

She let her eyes wander around the room, taking in the exhausted faces of her friends, all eyes staring back at her, waiting, expecting her to give the other brunette a reason not to leave.

But it wasn't that easy, thing had been complicated.

"_It's always like this with you, can't you just tell me how you feel? Just once in your life? I'm your fucking girlfriend for god's sake!" Diana threw her hands up in the air._

"_Diana, please"_

"_Do you still love me?" the brunette witch asked with a trembling voice, afraid to hear the answer._

"_A part of me does" Faye answered quietly.  
Diana simply nodded, a broken smile visible on her face as she walked away from Faye._

"Faye" once again her thoughts were interrupted.

Faye looked at Diana, eyes wandering over her face, scratches were visible on the smaller girls cheek and she looked about ready to cry.

"Faye, please"

But as much as Faye wanted to speak up, her mind was blank and she couldn't form words.

She didn't want to hurt Diana, but she knew she would. If she made Diana stay she'd hurt her, it wouldn't take long, she knew that. And if she told her to leave she would hurt just as much. She just wanted to hug her tight and never let her go but she knew that she couldn't.

"I guess I have my answer" Diana said, a tear making it's way down her cheek as she turned and walked away.

"Faye! What the fuck? You can't just let her leave, stop her, do something, anything" Adam spoke up.

"Faye!" Adam yelled.

Faye pressed her eyes shut tightly, tears rolling down her face.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" she yelled at him as she made her way out the door.

"Diana!" she called.

The other girl stopped her movements and turned around to look at Faye.

When Faye was face to face with Diana she started to speak.

"Listen Diana, I don't want you to leave... but I think you should. I tried so desperately to find a reason for you to stay, but I only found reasons for you to leave."

"Faye..."

"No please, I need to say this, you told me I never tell you how I feel, so that's what I'll do now.

I feel like shit, I feel like shit because I keep hurting you. I don't mean to but I always make you cry. I don't even know why you're with me, I only brought you trouble but you always forgive me, you're a much better person than I am and you deserve someone who'll treat you like you deserve to be treated. And I don't want you to leave but at the same time I want nothing more, because I know that if you stay, I'll suffocate you, I'm a mess Diana, I always screw up." Faye said, her voice trembling.

"We had good moments, don't pretend like we didn't" Diana tried to argue.

"I'm not denying that, but the bad ones shouldn't outnumber the good ones, and you know just as much as I do that they did. I try so hard and I wish I could tell you to stay, that we'd be happy, that everything will go back to how it used to be, that I won't give up again, but I know I will, and you know that too and I don't want to fail you again. Maybe we'll be together someday, maybe this is just a test, an obstacle we have to overcome. Please Diana, leave." Faye said trough a watery smile.

"If I leave, it's forever" the shorter brunette said quietly

"I know" Faye said with a shaking voice.

"I love you" Diana whispered as she held onto Faye's collar.

"I know, I always wondered why." Faye smiled sadly.

"Don't look back Diana, don't look back or I'll follow you and that's kinda not the point of leaving" Faye stood up straight and wiped the tears off her face.

Diana couldn't help but laugh, this was so typically Faye.

She leaned up and connected their lips one last time, she could taste their tears on Faye's lips.

"Goodbye" she whispered as she let go of Faye and walked away.

A sob escaped Faye as she watched her love go, but she knew that telling Diana to leave might have been the only thing she had ever gotten right.

After all the battles she had fought she couldn't believe that watching Diana leave was what hurt her the most.


End file.
